kedyafandomcom-20200215-history
Airwalker Benedict
Airwalker Benedict was born in antebellum Sergio after the death of Airwalker Victor and before Airwalker Edward. Benedict is a key player in the history of the mid world for his actions establish one of the most influential nations in world history. The Manifesto Revolution was thought to have ended when Victor established The Wall, but the revolution is reignited and ultimately ended by the actions of Airwalker Benedict. He was conveniently born in the middle of the chaos. He grew up with his mother and a friendly neighbor named Javert, who was visiting from the west during Victor's time and got stuck in the city of Sergio after the establishment of The Wall. Benedict and Javert were very close. He gives Benedict a journal to fill with his thoughts and ideas. This is where the story of Benedict begins. Public Freedom Day After the establishment of The Wall, Victor gave the people of Sergio a holiday that would come once a year called Public Freedom Day. "I come from Sergio, a town once the capital of a fierce Empire until it was overthrown by Airwalker Felix. After Felix's death, the city was visited by Commander Victor the Silent because of some rebel activity. He held siege for only two days. They blew up '''Sand Street', which killed forty-three people. This is an era of war. No Airwalker was revealed after the death of Airwalker Felix. The Empire has gone without an Airwalker for sixty years now. '' Today we celebrate Public Freedom Day, a "gift" from Commander Victor. We can act as any other country in the Empire for one day. '''Only one day'. On other days, Sergio is the most guarded and deadliest city in the entire Empire. I have dreams of going to the free lands of Jenovale." '' ''-Airwalker Benedict writing about Public Freedom Day and the Manifesto Revolution'' On this year's Public Freedom Day, Benedict writes that he and Javert will be visiting their only option: the city of Kural to pay respect to Django. Benedict also writes of Javert's plans to ignite a revolution in the city. It is believed that Javert has been planning this ignition since the death of Victor, but there are no records of his group or the history of its creation. Javert plans to infiltrate The Wall. His goal was not to destroy the wall, but rather inspire the others to take on the establishment. "I don't believe he'll be coming back." writes Benedict. The Bombings of Sergio The next page in Benedict's journal is a newspaper article from ''The Albatross titled '"THE SERGIO BOMBINGS." The secret police, '''The Wall, began getting closer and closer to the city, making the people's living spaces much more cramped than usual. This was not an attack, but rather a defensive maneuver. A hole had opened in The Wall. Civilians began running out of the wall, and the Sergio Police, without a direct order, began slaughtering its people. The newspaper reported that the police were going door to door and shooting everyone in the house once the door was answered. The police then chose to bomb a home, Benedict's home. The newspaper reported that both Benedict and his mother were killed, but Benedict actually survived. They found Benedict's mother's body, and the body of a child who Benedict's mother was probably keeping safe from the police. They confused that child to be Benedict. Where was Benedict, then? Benedict ran to the Expansion Monument '''north of the city. Benedict decides to hide in the '''City of Albatross. On his way there, he stumbles upon-as if by fate- the Fibonacci Temple of Worship. He asks for shelter for one night and food, and the Wise Men gladly accept. In the middle of the night, it was made clear to the Wise Men that Benedict was the new Airwalker. He was not sixteen, so they did not tell him directly. They advised him to go to Lower Easton, saying that there he will find his answers in the Eastern Enforcement Headquarters. Airwalker Benedict Benedict quickly found the headquarters, and he did get the answers to his question: who he was. "There was an Airwalker after Felix, and it was Commander Victor, the tyrant that destroyed Sergio. He died 16 years ago, on the day of my birth. I am the new Airwalker. I cannot believe any of this." '' ''-Benedict after reading Victor's journals Victor comes to Benedict in an Airwalker Dream and helped him understand everything from how to walk on air to Victor's life and his regrets. This specific Airwalker Dream is an interesting one. Victor tells Benedict that Javert died going into the wall, and then he let Benedict speak to both his mother and Javert. After the reunion, Victor asks Benedict to liberate Sergio in honor of him, Benedict's mother, and Javert. Benedict decides to begin his journey to Amòn and then to Albatross the next morning. "Airwalker Benedict of Sergio...." -is written on the bottom of the page. After buying a home in Albatross, visiting the nation of Easton, and studying the life of Airwalker Django, Benedict decides to return to Sergio. War Preparation Days Benedict returns to Sergio manly out of curiosity, but also to see how much has changed so he knows how to prepare for his liberation. He enters the city by flying in at night. He enters his home, which was actually repaired since the bombings. He sits in the middle of the empty home, and out of fear, he contacts all the past Airwalkers for help and guidance. The next night, he flies to Albatross. In Albatross, Benedict spends several days at the University studying history and past leaders. He spends his nights at the Airwalker Bedroom in the Capital Building. Benedict hosts a council in the Capital Building and asks the Emperor for an army to help him liberate Sergio. It's a long talk that begins at nine at night and ends the moment the sun rose the next day. They spoke and argued all night, Benedict, the Emperor, the colony representatives, the nation representatives, and the leaders of the military. The verdict: Benedict will be granted an army. Benedict brings his men to the Unification Building where they will begin training and understanding the emotion behind the motive. Benedict tells his men of the harsh conditions within Sergio and of Airwalker Victor. One solider who survives the revolution goes on to write a book about Victor, for he was in love with the idea that there was an Airwalker no Rybaki knew about. That book is what eventually informed the masses of Victor's Airwalkerhood. At this point, Benedict ends his journal. The rest of his life is documented in a book titled "The Sergio War" written by him. The War Benedict brings his soldiers to the ruins of Cinnabar where he will rehearse the invasion and continue to train. He leaves a statue there as a thank you to the "land that holds this city" on the final night of training. The chapter in Benedict's book that talks about the invasion itself is titled "For Javert." Benedict leaves the times of all the happenings in his book. 22:00 : Troops reach the city of Kural. 22:45: Benedict prepares to give signal from Django's home in Kural. 00:00: The raid begins. 2:00: Cannon #2 is destroyed by Benedict's army. 4:25: The Emerald Cannon finally falls. 10:00: 'The Flag of Sergio is recolored to match the colors of the Empire. The city is officially liberated. Benedict and his Legacy Benedict does not describe the battle whatsoever in his book, but he tells its story through songs. The most famous of his songs, titled ''"Dear Sergio" becomes the national anthem of Sergio. This song is sung by many different leaders throughout history and is considered to be one of the most powerful and famous songs in world history. "You act so free, you act so free, everyone is laughing because you act so free. Well you may fool them, but you can't fool me with your mindless chatter like 'I don't need them', 'I don't need help', 'I don't even need to see the end.'" -Dear Sergio The final page of 'The Sergio War' is written by an anonymous friend from Sergio. He writes: "Airwalker Benedict spends the rest of his life giving to the needy, and boosting the strength of almost every single city and nation in the Empire. Although he chose to carry bombs with him through the war and through life, he never used it once." The final part about the bombs is what came to define Benedict. He was a skilled military leader, but he was also an everyday man who understood the people. He did what he did not for legacy, but for harmony within himself and within the empire. His action '''officially ended '''the Manifestos. The Manifestos have officially died off in the Mid World. His actions pave a very peaceful road for '''Airwalker Edward, who is credited for being a very uneventful Airwalker. He's uneventful because of Benedict. Benedict accomplished what every Avatar of Koloktos dreams of accomplishing : solve the problems of the world and leave it a peaceful place for its people. Benedict lived not for his legacy, but really for the people.